Thankful For You: Rewrite
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Naruto wants to know what Sasuke is thankful for, and the raven can never deny his blonde Dobe. Sasunaru. Smutty in the beginning and fluffy for the rest. Rewritten request by marije94.


**Thankful For You: Rewrite**

_A/N: Hello to you all. Just another rewrite for you all, requested by marije94. I hope you enjoy and Annyeong._

**Summary:** Naruto wants to know what Sasuke is thankful for, and the raven can never deny his blonde dobe.

**Rated: **M (For sexual beginning)

**Pairing:** Sasunaru

_**~(^_^)~**_

Naruto threw his head back as Sasuke pounded into his already sore ass. "Fuck…," he cursed, his hands gripping at the raven's jet black hair and tugging hard. Sasuke grunted, but didn't let up his brutal fucking. "Cum for me," he whispered, leaning down to lick the shell of his boyfriend's ear. Those few words were what did it for Naruto and he came, screaming out Sasuke's name.

The raven hissed loudly as his blonde lover clamped down around his cock. "Shit," he growled, but he came as well, his cum shooting deep inside of Naruto. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto's chest and panted heavily, trying to regain some of his composure. After another minute, the raven pulled out and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips.

A small giggle escaped the young male's lips and he turned his head, glancing at the clock. It read "12:09AM" in large, bold numbers. "Hey," he said, poking Sasuke in the side. The Uchiha grunted as he snuggled closer to his lover, basking in their afterglow. "Hn?" he replied, staring sleepily up at the blonde.

"It's Thanksgiving," Naruto stated, blinking down at him, a small smile on his lips. "Oh?" Sasuke murmured, "And you're telling me this why?" the Uchiha asked, sighing. He had a feeling that he knew where this was going.

Naruto scoffed lightly, "So what are you thankful for? Come on, Teme, you can tell me," the younger teased, gently prodding at Sasuke's sides. Another grunt escaped Sasuke's lips but he sighed and lifted himself up. His arms wobbled, but he moved so he was on his hands and knees, covering his lover.

"Why can't I ever deny you?" he sighed, trying to sound mournful. Naruto giggled, "Because you love me," he answered quickly, "Now tell me, tell me," the blonde said, a smile on his lips. "Fine, baka!" Sasuke growled, although, he knew it was true.

A small kiss was placed upon Naruto's forehead and Sasuke began to speak, "I'm thankful for your forehead. Don't look at me like that, Dobe, just let me explain. It holds your mind. It is so beautiful, so imaginative, so creative, and so smart.

The raven kissed the blonde's cheeks, "I'm thankful for your cheeks because of how red they become whenever we kiss or whenever we make love." At that statement, Sasuke received a full faced blush. The Uchiha chuckled, "Kind of like right now," he teased, but he quickly continued before the blonde could say anything in protest, "You're cheeks also hold your whiskers. I love every single one of them," Sasuke murmured, kissing each one, "Because they make you stand out. You're so unique and one of a kind."

Naruto purred at his boyfriend's words, his eyes almost filling with tears, but Sasuke wasn't finished yet. He licked the tip of Sasuke's nose, "I'm thankful for your nose because it's adorable and small and it scrunches up when you sneeze," he said, chuckling at the pout that his blonde sent him.

The blonde's eyelids were next, and Sasuke placed two butterfly kisses on both, "I'm definitely thankful for these. They hold your eyes. Your gorgeous, big, beautiful, clear, blue eyes. Eyes that I could stare into all day if given the chance…these eyes that make me feel as if I'm staring into the sky. Or drowning in the biggest ocean," the raven murmured.

Sasuke then kissed the top of Naruto's head, nuzzling the bright golden hair with his nose, "I'm thankful for your hair. I always feel better when I see it. It reminds me of better, brighter days with you. It takes away any depression or gray, gloomy thoughts I have. I just need to see your golden hair and everything gets better," Sasuke said, chuckling softly.

Naruto shook his head, "Who knew you could be this cheesy?" he teased, but bit his lip when Sasuke silenced him with a "shush". The raven then leaned forward and captured Naruto's plump lips. He pulled away only a centimeter and began to talk, their lips brushing as he spoke, "I'm thankful for your lips, so plump and beautiful. When I capture them and make them mine, they always fit. Just like a puzzle piece. They say the most profound things, the stupidest things, the funniest things, and the nicest things that I've heard," Sasuke mumbled, before a smirk took over his lips, "They also happen to make the most delectable noises when we make love. Mewls, purrs, moans, screams, my nam-," Sasuke was cut off as Naruto hit Sasuke in the chest, "Sasuke!" he scolded, blushing bright red.

The raven laughed, "You wanted to know, Dobe," he reminded, a happy smile on his lips. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked, finally noticing that his boyfriend was growing sleepy. Naruto shook his head 'no'. "That's good for now," he mumbled sleepily, before he yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Let's go to sleep now," Naruto whined softly, dragging Sasuke down by wrapping both arms around the Uchiha and pulling his boyfriend a top of him. Sasuke chuckled once more and leaned into kiss Naruto softly. "There is one more thing, Naru," the raven murmured, shaking his head as he noticed that his blonde was already asleep and snoring softly.

"I'm thankful for you."

_**~(^_^)~**_

*Hiddles laugh* Ehehehehe~ I hope you enjoyed this rewrite. Go to marije94 *secretly promotes* and follow them. If you'd like to request a rewrite for another story go ahead and shoot me a PM or something.

;3 K3U

~Rain-Chan


End file.
